


Eroda

by vanillou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillou/pseuds/vanillou
Summary: Harry starts creating the fake city of "Eroda" as a means to both entertain his fans, as well as to entice them into listening to his new album. Louis would rather be doing something else, though.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Eroda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this super fast at work bc I was bored and also I was inspired because Harry is a chaotic man that does things like this. Enjoy!

They don’t always get time alone. It happens once in a blue moon that both Louis and Harry have time to settle in at home, both at the same time. It’s a rather gloomy Sunday when they find themselves snuggled up on their sofa, both enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other’s bodies as something dumb plays quietly on the television. 

Louis looks up from his phone at the TV, his nose scrunching in disappointment at the rerun of Friends that he’s seen a gazillion times. 

It’s a little difficult to appreciate their downtime. When you’re up and about nearly every second of every day, it can be unnerving when the chaos finally stops. There’s a bubble of anxiety when you’re doing nothing all of a sudden. As Louis watches Ross’ face fall into his regular dumb expression, his eyes roll back until they land onto Harry.

He smiles warmly at the boy directly above him. They’re cuddled up sweetly on the couch, Louis laying in between Harry’s legs with his head pressed tenderly on his chest. The light from Harry’s phone screen leaves an iridescent glow on his face, beams catching onto his sharp cheekbones and giving those pink lips a spotlight. 

They take this for granted, Louis thinks. The moments alone that they so rarely get to cherish. He brings his hand up to pet Harry’s chest. Neither of them have shirts on, so it’s Louis’ skin against Harry’s. The realization of that still tickles at Louis’ insides. Their bodies are so, so warm when they’re together. It’s natural, always has been. 

There’s only so much time you can burn by playing games on your phone. Louis finds himself burnt out as he spends the rest of his energy on Kim Kardashian Hollywood. 

“Haz…” Louis coos, his fingers drawing light circles on Harry’s left pec. He looks at Harry’s face endearingly, appreciating the lines in between the brows as Harry focuses intently on his screen. “Haaaz.” He tries again. When Harry only groans in reply, Louis decides to take action. He will get Harry’s attention. He will.

He wiggles his bum on Harry’s front, knowing that it’s a sure way to get Harry hot and bothered. Watching for Harry’s reaction, he smirks when his eyes dart away from the screen and onto Louis’ face.

“What are you doing?” Harry accuses. He’s trying to sound annoyed, but his cover is blown by the way his mouth quirks into a knowing smile. When Louis wiggles again, Harry lets his free hand ruffle into Louis’ fringe. “I’m doing something, babe.”

Louis plays offended. “Oh, too busy for this then?” He instinctively reaches underneath the blanket, hand catching onto Harry’s semi hard cock instantly. Thank God for muscle memory, because it lands perfectly onto Harry. His fingers wrap onto the thickening member through a thin pair of briefs. 

“Lou,” Harry moans, his head falling back onto the armrest of the couch.

“I need attention, baby.” Louis whines. He moves his hand up and down slowly, his ego swirling at how fast Harry’s cock fills up at the contact. 

“I’m- Fuck,” Harry tries to protest. “Let me finish this and then- Lou.”

“What?” Louis smirks devilishly up at him, his voice sweet and tantalizing. “What could be more enticing than this?” He puts more pressure on Harry’s dick, which is almost entirely hard now. 

Harry’s head snaps back up, but his eyes land back on his phone screen. The lines between his brows comes back as he continues typing on the screen. “I’m doing business, Louis.” He tries sounding firm and serious, but his voice cracks in between the words when Louis slips his hand underneath the fabric. 

“Tell me about it then,” Louis asks sensually. He finds intense pleasure listening to Harry attempt to sound put together when he is clearly falling to pieces under Louis’ power. There’s a challenge involved now, which makes this even hotter for him. Harry’s attention is elsewhere, so it’s a game to win that very attention. A game that Louis intends to win. “What are you working on, Love?”

“Fuck,” Harry curses. “It’s promo for the album, a whole- Fuck, harder, Lou. I’m making a conspiracy for the fans to decode that p-promotes the album.”

“Yeah? They’ll get a kick out of that. What’s the big conspiracy then?” Louis hums. He pulls the blanket up and over his head, giving him full view of Harry’s arousal. He pulls Harry’s cock out over the elastic of his briefs, admiring the bead of precum that slips out over the head eagerly. He licks his lips, slickening them up before he wraps his lips around the tip. He does it slowly, maddeningly slowly. His tongue grazes over the sensitive pink skin. 

Harry lets out a low groan, and by the way his body shifts on the sofa, Louis knows that Harry’s thrown his head back again. 

And Louis just has to see this. He has to watch Harry fall apart, but try to look as if he’s perfectly fine. He pulls the blanket off of himself to take a peek. “Keep going.” He demands, tongue frozen in place until Harry starts up again.

“It’s a place,” Harry whimpers, hooded eyes looking down at Louis wantingly. “A-A fake city called Eroda.”

“Hmm,” Louis smiles, wrapping his lips around Harry again. He hums deeper has his mouth slowly pulls more of Harry into his mouth, letting Harry feel the soothing vibration in his tone. He hears a high pitched noise coming from Harry, so he pauses again. His eyes lift up to meet Harry’s, sending a message. 

They do this often. Harry loves being teased, and Louis loves teasing. Harry knows just from the look in Louis’ eyes that in order to get what he wants, he has to do what Louis pleases. So, Harry continues through shaky breaths.

“Song titles hidden in this website, like Golden and Cherry, I’m- Deeper, please, Louis. God, deeper.” Harry begs. Louis abides. “They’ve already caught on, creating deeper theories and I’m trying to- FUCK-trying to play off of them.” Harry gives up on typing and lets his fingers fall onto the top of Louis’ head, pulling on loose strands of hair. He unconsciously starts pushing Louis’ head down.

“Mmhmm?” Louis purrs. His lips finally meet the base of Harry, taking his full length down his throat. He comes up, lips popping off the tip with a loud sound. “Eroda, huh?”

“It’s adore- backwards.” Harry regains some composure. He smiles proudly, which Louis nearly melts at. Harry is so proud of his little made up city. He loses control of himself, trying to sit up and finally get his hands on Louis. 

“Oh, so now you wanna go, huh?” Louis replies. “Well I’m not quite sold on this whole thing, so that’ll just have to wait, won’t it?”

Harry pouts, throwing his phone onto the ground and grabbing at Louis’ cheeks. “I want you.”

“Too bad,” Louis adds quickly, dropping back down and taking Harry completely in his mouth. He is faster this time, his lips wrapped tightly around Harry with hollowed cheeks. His lips smirk as best they can on his cock, knowing full well that he’s won this round. He decides to go full force, a hand falling below Harry’s solid cock. His fingers brush against Harry’s rim, causing the boy to squirm anxiously. 

“Lou, I can’t- I need you.” Harry shivers. “Please.”

“Keep going,” Louis says, spitting on his fingers before letting them touch Harry’s sensitive spot again. They find themselves digging in a little this time, his pointer finger pushing onto the entrance. He spits on them again until it’s slick enough to fully penetrate him. The tip of his finger makes it into Harry, sliding in slowly as the tip of his cock slides over the back of Louis’ throat. 

“Odd numbered days… Golden earrings….” Harry tries to make out, but he’s completely lost. He helplessly starts riding down onto Louis’ finger, begging for another one without even having to ask. Louis gives in, two fingers knuckles deep. He starts cursing himself for ever ignoring this. Because they haven’t fucked in so long, haven’t had each other like this for too long. “I’m not gonna last, Lou. I have to- I have to have you, please.”

Louis immediately rejects the idea of removing himself from Harry, instead choosing to hum all of his responses low and sharply. Every vibrant groan he makes sends shivers through Harry’s entire body, which has started shaking ever so slightly, which is a sure sign that Harry’s more than close. If Harry really wanted Louis to stop, he would have pulled his hand out of Louis’ hair by now. But Harry’s fingers are deeply intertwined between Louis’ locks, tugging tightly on the strands while moving along with the rhythm as Louis bobs up and down. 

He finally releases his mouth, only to lick a long stripe from the base of Harry to the very tip, tongue putting pressure on the sensitive spot where the shaft meets the head. Watching intensely, he feels his stomach bubble at the sight of it. Harry’s staring back at him, wide eyed and enamored with his mouth hanging open. He watches Harry bite down on his bottom lip and shake his head.

“I’m gonna cum, Lou,” Harry whimpers. His mouth opens again, body riding down on Louis’ fingers as they curl inside of him. “Like that, yes,” He starts nodding as Louis’ fingers curl repeatedly inside of him. 

In one swift movement, Louis swallows against Harry’s cock. His mouth is full of Harry, thick and warm. His fingers work in tandem with his tongue, curling at the right spot with just enough pressure to send Harry over the edge. He looks up one last time, eyes digging deep into Harry’s blown pupils. And just for good measure, he makes sure to press his own hard on against Harry’s leg. 

“Lou…” Harry says, chin slightly tilted upwards. His mouth falls open reflexively, eyelids falling slightly. He lazily drags his thumb down to Louis’ lips. A high pitched yelp escapes him as he starts coming hotly into Louis’ mouth. His hips buck up a few times as he spurts onto Louis’ tongue and down his throat.

Louis grinds himself harder against Harry’s leg. It drives Harry insane as he rides out his orgasm. Once every drop leaves Harry, Louis swallows loudly before tenderly pulling his fingers away. He finishes the performance with a light peck on Harry’s cheek, his head falling back to its respective place on his love’s chest. 

Harry stares up at the ceiling in amazement. His chest heaves up and down as it tries to maintain it’s natural beat. Louis takes that as his consolation prize. Knowing full well that he’s the reason that Harry left a few obvious mistakes in his fake creation of Eroda. 


End file.
